Oishi's Fangirl
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Oishi has a rabid fan on his hands that may be a bit too much for him to handle. How will Oishi handle her once she starts to bully Eiji? Golden Pair.


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, there would be much more of those funny bowling episodes. I must have watched them each like 10 times. So addicting. Crack is born from that kind of stuff.

Anyway, I had this crazy idea at 2 in the morning. I just HAD to write it down, so the first half of this story is a jumbled mess in my notebook. Well, apparently, my ideas don't pan out so well that early because the story was a bit more rushed than I would like it to be. Maybe I'll throw in a few more flashbacks as the story rolls on to compensate for a lack of introduction. Let's hope it evens out.

And without further ado, I give you, a pointless fanfiction :D

* * *

It was game, set, math for the Golden Pair. Another tough school, another match together, and another win. Their dedicate fans applauded and carried on, glad to see their Golden Pair so hot.

Eiji jumped animatedly, landing safely in his partner's arms, while they hopped about, celebrating their victory.

Eventually, they had to clear the way for the singles 3 match, so they left the court with Eiji still being carried bridal style in Oishi's muscular arms, a sight that made most everyone, including the resident fangirls, unbearably happy.

And, of course, Seigaku won the match, bringing home the title of champion to Seishun Gakuen.

The next day, the tennis team members basked in the glow of their victory, getting compliments and praised up the ying yang as they walked down their respective hallways. However frivolous the extolling seemed to them, they dealt with it, some more gracefully than others…Kaido…

Oishi, also having his loyal fanbase, was buried under a mound of chocolate and congratulatory letters. And what with Oishi being the kindhearted person that he was, he hadn't the heart to refuse anyone. So when Nina Takeda presented him with a small assortment of homemade chocolates for him and his partner as a small reward for such an amazing game, he accepted them with his genuinely sweet smile and a slightly abashed "thank you."

That was when Takeda, poor Takeda, fell head over heels in love with Oishi. Or at least, she thought so.

Nina Takeda was just about average in everything. In no class did she excel and in no physical facet did she stand out. With short bangs and medium length black hair that always seemed a bit greasy, she wasn't exactly the paragon of loveliness. Her personality was just a bit off as well. Killing jokes, dragging everyone down, the works. Seeing as how she was something of an outcast with her classmates, it was more of an obsession with acceptance.

And now that Oishi had given it to her in some small, seemingly insignificant way, she wasn't about to let it go. That was going to mean trouble for Oishi, but he didn't expect anything from this shy girl who could barely stumble out what she wanted to say. But her lack of communication skills didn't hamper the intense joy she felt talking to Oishi. He was nice, easy to talk to, and very calm.

He was perfect.

She ran away without warning, much to Oishi's confusion, and she began writing in her customary Hello kitty diary about her new infatuation. Eventually, lunch rolled around and the school time lull evaporated as the halls filled with bustling students, free from their classes. Nina was giddy, still excited from her new love rush when she saw the object of her obsession.

He was sitting with that partner of his, Eiji Kikumaru. She easily recognized the redhead. He was in his class and, well, he stuck out a lot more than Nina did. Too loud and flashy for her taste, Oishi being more her speed, but she'd never had that much of a problem with him; he seemed a nice enough person with the sense to leave her alone. But not this time. He was eating the chocolates that she'd made for Oishi.

Well, she had really made them for the Golden Pair, but something now cried out inside her, making her feel as if Eiji shouldn't be allowed to eat her…no, Oishi's chocolate.

Nya, Oishi, these are really yummy! Who gave these to you?" Eiji chirped, licking his fingers for the remnants of the sweet confection.

"I don't really know her name, but I think she's in your class. Oh, she's coming this way. We should thank her." He replied, extending his arm to wave her over. Eiji saw the girl and did quite the same thing, only louder and more embarrassing.

"Takedaaaaaaaa!" He shouted, flailing his arms around like he was signaling a plane from a desert island. Their call worked, but something unexpected happened.

She stormed over, careful to put her full weight into each and every step, and upon arrival, she looked straight at Oishi and asked "Why is _he _eating those?" Her question was more an accusation than anything else, hissed in the tone of a jealous lover. Oishi looked down, feeling that she was angry, so he didn't want to do anything more to provoke her.

"Well you said Eiji and I did a nice job in the game and you gave me these. I thought they were meant for both of us. Besides, Eiji likes sweets much more than I do." He said, throwing a calming look at his partner. Eiji, who'd been near ready to pull his blinding happy act on her, stopped dead in his tracks when she snatched the box of chocolates from his hands.

"But I wanted _you _to have them." She complained, thrusting the box confiscated from Eiji back into Oishi's hands.

He took them gently and said "Surely there's no harm in letting Eiji have some. I had a few and they were delicious, but three is my limit, and I wanted Eiji to enjoy your fantastic cooking too." Oishi obviously didn't know how to deal with the stalker-type fangirls and neither did Eiji, seeing as he poked his head in and said "Yeah they were really yummy!"

Takeda turned her head swiftly in his direction, eyebrows knit together, and gave him an awfully dirty look. She turned away sharply, throwing a nasty "Fine" over her shoulder. It seemed odd to the pair and they both agreed, once she was out of earshot, that they would never bother her again. It was best not to mess with her.

Sadly, they didn't have that option.

* * *

Short and crappy, how I usually roll. I'm sure it'll get better...when I'm not so lazy...


End file.
